rise_of_fireclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Venom
'' "She let out a small girly snicker, sticking a claw in Bramblestar's mouth, pulling it open and examining his teeth. "I'm Venom." She purrs darkly releasing his mouth and stepping off him a bit, but holding his tail under one of her paws. '' "Your in ThunderClan territory." He hisses unsheathing his claws. "No loner is welcome on our hunting grounds." He lunges at Venom but she easily dodges, pinning him to the ground. She stood on his back, holding the back of his furry head so his muzzle was nose deep in dirt. "So quick to defend your territory hm?" She huffs releasing him and stepping back, letting him breathe. '' ''She gets a dark grin on her face. "Your cute, Bramblestar. You really are." She cooes. "I see you around alot. Leaders are usually the ones that my clan take notice too. They seem fun to kill. Since you have to kill them NINE TIMES to get the job done." Bramblestar shuddered. "What clan would that be?" He snarls at the she-cat. Could she be from FireClan? No. No... she couldn't... "Bloodclan." Venom corrected him with a flick of her long white claws." Affiliations Venom is a white and ginger tabby she-cat with rich purple eyes and a green collar. Her collar is studded with dog teeth and the skull of a Guarder snake. Her coat is patchy and covered with scars, including her left ear being almost completely slices off. Current- BloodClan Past- Loner, Kittypet Age- approx 2 or 3 years Also known as- Cinnamon 'Family- ' Mother- Ruby Mate- Blade Sons- Mockingkit (bird), Two Daughter- One Foster mate- Bramblestar Foster sister- Squirrelflight 'Education- ' Mentor(s): Blade, Bone 'Book Appearences- ' '''Venom '''appears in all Rise of FireClan books, series one and two. History As a kit, Cinnamon was born as a kittypet. She often hung out outside, and had a fond attachment to snakes. She always played with them even though she was bitten many times, one time a snake bite almost cost her her life, she later killed that snake and kept it's body hidden under a small pile of dirt in her lawn. Later on, she met a wild tom from the alley's, she never caught his name, but he told her that she was a pretty brave young kit, when he saw her batting at head of a sleeping adder. She was proud of herself, so proud that she ran away from her kitty pet home, stuck the snake skull on her collar and took on the life of a rogue. Changing her name to Venom. She roamed the rogue land as a heartless killer, she was aquainted with Scourge and Snaketail. Soon when she became an adult, Blade became her mentor and taught her how to kill more skillfully and soon became her best friend. Later on Venom and Blade seperate, as Blade becomes a cat assassin, and steals kits from the forest. Too lost in his homocidal business to spend time with his friend. He goes to see her again, with the friendly greeting of slicing off her left ear and asks her to assist him in the fight against the forest cats, and she joins BloodClan. The Lost Prophecy Venom is a side-villian you could say in Rise Of FireClan. She is often seen hanging around Bramblestar or causing trouble with younger cats such as newly named warriors, apprentices, and even kits. She likes to be sarcastic and tell people off for no particular reason, in Rise of FireClan I guess you could say she was the girl who enjoyed pissing every body off. She doesn't make an appearance in the story until Chapter Eight, where she finds Bramblestar while he is hunting, and pounces him, attacking him at first before pinning him by the throat, calling him cute, then insulting his clan and way of life. She eventually tells him how ammusing Bramblestar is and that she is of BloodClan, before planting his nose in the dirt and releasing him, leaving without another word. In Chapter Nine, She is seen in a dark alley, where of which she makes an agreement with Blade, to join and support the cause of BloodClan, even though she acted like a BloodClan warrior before, just to have a title of somekind. She is also seen in Chapter Eighteen, where she fights with BloodClan against FireClan and ThunderClan to try and steal FireClan territory, Venom ends up killing Badgerface, Blackwhisker, and Graystripe. More information coming soon...